bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki
Czy przypadkiem nie szukałeś/szukałaś artykułu odnośnie następnego rozdziału 2 lub ewentualnie 3 albo 4? Chapter 1: Moving Pictures (z pol. Rodział 1: Ruchome Obrazki) - to pierwszy kanoniczny rozdział gry pdt. ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine", który został udostępniony wraz z samą grą w wersji demo dnia 10 lutego 2017 n.e i ponownie 27 kwietnia tego samego roku wraz z oficjalnym wydaniem gry. Początkowo dodatek ten był płatny, ale obecnie jest całkowicie darmowy. W chwili obecnej doczekał się dwóch aktualizacji. Aktualnie jego ukończenie - wraz z opłatą - jest konieczne w przejściu do [[Rozdział 2|Rozdziału 2: Stara Piosenka]], a pośrednio także do [[Rozdział 3|Rozdziału 3: Wzloty i Upadki]]. Zważywszy na fakt, że jest to dopiero początkowy etap gameplay'ingu gra nie wymaga od użytkowników przechodzenia jakiś wcześniejszych poziomów, a - po wcześniejszym zainstalowaniu i uruchomieniu programu - gracz musi wyłącznie kliknąć w opcje ,,BEGIN", która jest umieszczona na ekranie głównym na prawo od maski Bendy'ego, następnie zaakceptować kolejną opcje ,,NEW GAME" na samej górze (ponownie przez kliknięcie) i kliknięciem wybrać jeszcze tylko jeden z pośród trzech możliwych zapisów "świata", aby rozpocząć dział o Ruchomych Obrazkach. Tytuł rozdziału ,,Ruchome Obrazki" nie jest jedynie formalny, a odnosi się tu do tekturowych atrap Bendy'ego, które w pewnych momentach - w niewyjaśniony sposób - sporadycznie będą się poruszać, zmieniać położenie i pojawiać znikąd na oczach Henry'ego w czasie trwania tego etapu rozgrywki. Jednak przejawiające ponad naturalne zdolności przedmioty martwe to tylko preludium do późniejszych, a zdecydowanie groźniejszych zjawisk paranormalnych z jakimi rozgrywający będzie musiał doświadczyć styczności, a które zaprowadzą go do ukrytego pod ziemią miejsca. Jest to stosunkowo łatwy w przechodzeniu poziom przez większą część trwania wymagający przede wszystkim od graczy spostrzegawczości oraz znajomości otoczenia w jakim dzieje się rozgrywka (szukanie 6 przedmiotów, szukanie włącznika do Ink Machine, znalezienie siekiery i ogólnie wymagane częste chodzenie po pokojach), ale to tylko subtelny przedsmak prawdziwego horroru, jaki ujawni się dopiero w następnych rozdziałach. Trailery "Bendy and the Ink Machine" - Reveal Trailer 2017= thumb|center|335 px Oficjalny trailer pierwszego rozdziału, a zarazem wersji demo całej gry został upubliczniony 30 stycznia 2017 roku przez jednego z deweloperów na kanale ,,theMeatly" na serwisie YouTube, jako dziewiąty film pod tytułem ,,"Bendy and the Ink Machine" - Reveal Trailer 2017" (link) i z krótkim opisem: ,,Fear the Machine. The first trailer for the horror game: "Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter One". Play Chapter One: FEB 10 2017". Film dzieli się na dziesięć ujęć w większości przedstawionych z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej i liczy sobie niespełna minutę - tylko 55 - 56 sekund, choć i tak trwa zdecydowanie dłużej niż trailery zwiastujące rozdział drugi liczące kolejno zaledwie: 36 i 21 sekund. Pierwsze ujęcie przedstawia ciemny ekran z logiem studia dewelopera tworzącego ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" - mianowicie charakterystyczną, smutną buźkę, a poniżej nieregularny napis ,,themeatly GAMES" (napis "the" jest mniejszy od "meatly", a od niego większy jest obramowany napis "GAMES"), czyli "GRY themeatly'ego". Po 5-4 sekundach szybko następuje drugi kadr pokazujący spowolnioną scenę wyjścia Henry'ego ze startowego korytarza. 4 sekundy później pojawia się napisane wielkimi, białymi literami zdanie ,,FROM THE BEGINNING", czyli tłumacząc na język polski ,,OD POCZĄTKU". Znika ono w 12 sekundzie nagrania po czym szybko zostaje zastąpione przez ,,WE DREAMED" (,,MARZYLIŚMY"), ale i ono znika o 0:16, a chwile później także scena druga, którą zastępuje protagonista w 3 kadrze zbliżający się do nieaktywnej Main Power oraz stwierdzenie ,,WE CREATED" (,,STWORZYLIŚMY"), a nieco później ,,WE CONTROLED" (,,KONTROLOWALIŚMY"). Trzecią scenę zastępuje czwarta, gdzie pierwszoplanowa postać kieruje się w stronę reflektora, a "WE CONTROLED" stopniowo zanika na rzecz złowrogiego ,,NOW OUR CREATIONS RISE" ("TERAZ NASZE WYTWORY POWSTANĄ"). W momencie 0:29 pojawia się ujęcie przedstawiające głównego bohatera opuszczającego pokój Borysa oraz napis ,,AGAINTS US" (,,PRZECIWKO NAM"). Szósty kadr jest kontynuacją czwartego - jest to jedna z dwóch scen w trailerze, gdzie nie ma żadnych napisów i szybko następuje po nim siódmy. Widać na nim Henry'ego idącego do uruchomionej Ink Machine w jej pokoju oraz ,,FEAR THE MACHINE" (,,OBEJRZYJ MASZYNĘ"). Ósme ujęcie to przyspieszona kontynuacja szóstego - jest to jedna z dwóch scen w trailerze, gdzie nie ma żadnych napisów. W 0:45 sekundzie film przechodzi do dziewiątej sceny trwającej do 0:50-0:51 i przedstawiono w niej tylko czarny obraz z tytułem gry ,,BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE". W dziesiątym i ostatnim ujęciu tytuł zastępuje data ,,2. 10. 2017" podpisana, jako ,,PLAY THE DEMO" (,,GRAJ W DEMO") z logami dwóch serwisów deweloperskich: GameJolt'u i Itch.io. W 0:55 sekundzie ekran stopniowo staje się całkowicie czarny, a film się kończy. |-|Chapter 1 GIGANTIC REMASTER COMING SOON!!!= Do uzupełnienia Gameplay Wstęp thumb|center|400px|List od Joey'ego - początek rozdziału 1 Po kliknięciu wspomnianej wyżej opcji ,,NEW GAME" menu początkowe/wyjściowe znika ustępując miejsca czarnemu ekranowi, na którym pojawiaj się tylko prostokątny, pożółkły i minimalnie uszkodzony list podpisany przez bliżej nieznanego "Joey'a Drew'a". Z jego treści wynika, że wspomniany autor jest bliskim (a wręcz najlepszym) przyjacielem protagonisty (tj. postaci, w którą się wcielamy), do którego Joey odnosi się słowami (a w zasadzie napisem) "Drogi Henry". W liście zaprasza on znajomego - właściwie współpracownika sprzed 30 lat przy tworzeniu kreskówek, jak sam stwierdza - do swojego starego warsztatu enigmatycznie dodając: ,,Jest tutaj coś co muszę Ci pokazać.". W między czasie w dolnym rogu ekranu renderuje się napis ,,Continue" (z pol. ,,Kontynuuj"), którego kliknięcie sprawia, że list stopniowo znika, a w miejscu napisu pojawia się animacja Bendy'ego. Po krótkim ładowaniu gry Bendy znika, a w miejscu, gdzie był wcześniej list pojawia się tytuł - ,,CHAPTER ONE "MOVING PICTURES"" (z pol. RODZIAŁ 1 "RUCHOME OBRAZKI"), który po ok. 5 sekundach wraz z ciemnym tłem stopniowo zanika, a gra przenosi rozgrywającego do właściwej części rozdziału. thumb|center|400px|ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY "RUCHOME OBRAZKI" Rozgrywka Po całkowitym zniknięciu rozdziałowego tytułu gracz wciela się w jeszcze wtedy anonimowego protagonistę (nad którym - z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej - uzyskuje kontrolę), który w momencie rozpoczęcia rozdziału znajduje się na końcu niezbyt długiego korytarza tuż przed drzwiami wyjściowymi (co wiemy po napisie "EXIT", czyli w języku angielskim "WYJŚCIE" umieszczonym nad znajdującymi się z tyłu kontrolowanej postaci drzwiami). Na krótko po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki główny bohater stwierdzi: Dając grającemu jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że steruje wzmiankowanym w liście Henrym, który na wezwanie przyjaciela postanowił powrócić do również znanego z listu starego warsztatu Joey'go, któremu można się lepiej przyjrzeć po wyjściu z miejsca startowego (będącego de facto częścią Joey Drew Studios). W tym momencie gracz uzyskuje możliwość swobodnego zwiedzania budynku, w którym znajduje się wspomniany warsztat, a liczącego łącznie ok. 13 lokacji (jest ich więcej, ale dostęp do wielu z nich jest niemożliwy za sprawą nieotwierających się drzwi bez hackowania/glitchowania gry). Dzięki analizie wszechobecnych plakatów reklamujących jakieś stare show, obecności licznych tekturowych atrap Bendy'ego i po ogólnym umeblowaniu otoczenia rozgrywający może dojść do wniosku, że Henry spaceruje po od dawna opuszczonej fabryce kreskówek należącej do - wspomnianej tylko na plakatach - bliżej nieznanej (przypuszczalnie w momencie rozpoczęcia Bendy and the Ink Machine gry już upadłej) firmy Sillyvision, a w której - jak wynika z treści początkowego listu i późniejszych cytatów Henry'ego - kiedyś pracował wraz z Joey'em. W trakcie wędrówki grający natknie się na wiele subtelnych, ale niepokojących, a wręcz paranormalnych zjawisk i omenów takich, jak obecność plam atramentu w miejscu, gdzie nie powinny się znajdować (m. in. na suficie!; np. Zdezorganizowanym Obszarze) czy złowrogie hasła napisane atramentem na ścianach (np. ,,WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?", czyli "KTO SIĘ TERAZ ŚMIEJE?" w Pokoju Borysa) bądź rozerwane ciało znanego z plakatów kreskówkowego Borysa umieszczone na stole operacyjnym w pokoju nazwanego jego imieniem. Pobliskie świece dają do myślenia, że postać została złożona w ofierze podczas jakiegoś rytuału. Żeby kontynuować fabułę, a zarazem rozgrywkę gracz powinien pokierować Henry'ego do pokoju z maszyną do tuszu umiejscowionego na prawo od starego warsztatu Joey'go. Ten przy odwiedzaniu lokacji wypowie następującą kwestie: Następnym celem protagonisty będzie dotarcie do pokoju z maszyną ,,Main Power". Od tamtej chwili priorytetem głównego bohatera będzie zebranie (przez kliknięcie na nie) 6 przedmiotów, a mianowicie: Książki, Atramentu, Pluszaka Bendy'ego, Koła Zębatego, Płyty i Klucza Francuskiego. Zadanie to jest o tyle utrudnione, że rzeczy te są losowo porozrzucane po dostępnych dla grającego pokojach i bardzo przydatna tu się staje spostrzegawczość i znajomość pomieszczeń. Przy opuszczaniu lokacji grający doświadczy nieuniknionego zjawiska paranormalnego - od którego najpewniej bierze się tytuł rozdziału 1 - jakim będzie niewyjaśnione pojawienie się tekturowej atrapy Bendy'ego w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej jej nie było, co skutecznie wystraszy Henry'ego. Gdy jednak - pomimo przeciwności losu - Henry zbierze wszystko, co potrzeba powinien iść na tym etapie jeszcze nie do Main Power, lecz do Pokoju Projektora, gdzie ponownie doświadczy porcji niewytłumaczalnych zdarzeń, jak wychylający się zza rogu Bendy czy włączający się bez wyraźnego powodu projektor. Celem będzie wciśnięcie (przez kliknięcie) pobliskiego przycisku podpisanego, jako "FLOW". Dopiero w tym momencie dotarcie do Main Power staje nowym zadaniem. Gdy gracz kliknięciem włączy wspomniany mechanizm mocy głównej po przez pociągnięcie dźwigni urządzenie się rozświetli, a w tle będą lecieć dźwięki potwierdzające, że Ink Machine została uruchomiona. Zadanie, którym kierował się Henry będąc w nawiedzonym budynku zakończyło się dla niego pomyślnie, ale to dopiero wtedy gra przechodzi do właściwego horroru i przygody... Zakończenie W momencie, gdy gracz będzie chciał powrócić do pokoju z maszyną do tuszu (innych opcji nie ma) okaże się, że jedyne prowadzące do niej wejście zostało w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zabarykadowane trzema deskami. Jeśli tylko Henry zbliży się do barykady (co jest konieczne) znienacka pojawi się przed nim atramentowa bestia ("Bendy"), która będzie próbowała go pochwycić. Deski udaremnią jej atak, ale potwór w magiczny sposób sprawi, że... z podłogi zacznie wylewać się atrament, który w dynamicznym tempie będzie wypełniać kolejne pokoje! W tym momencie grający musi czym prędzej ruszyć nim w stronę miejsca startowego, gdzie rozpoczął grę - do drzwi wyjściowych z napisem "EXIT", ale nie ważne jakich działań się nie podejmie to i tak tuż przy wyjściu pod ciężarem atramentu zawali się podłoga, a Henry wpadnie do sekretnego miejsca. Idąc napotkanym korytarzem główny bohater powinien schodzić coraz głębiej aż natrafi na drzwi, które można otworzyć. Tym sposobem gracz dociera do piwnicy, gdzie na ścianie wisi siekiera, którą należy zebrać. Te słowa - wypowiedziane przez Henry'ego przy wykonywaniu tejże czynności - nie są bezpodstawne, gdyż siekiera będzie potrzebna do utorowania sobie drogi przez zawalone deskami przejście do następnego pokoju, gdzie zlokalizowane są drzwi. Są one zabarykadowane, ale po zniszczeniu trzech blokujących je desek okazują się być otwarte. Ich otworzenie otwiera drogę Henry'emu do niepokojącego pokoju z pentagramem po środku. Gdy tylko postać zbliży się do satanistycznego ornamentu to na ekranie zaczną wyskakiwać sporadyczne Flashbacki, po których wyświetleniu ekran ściemnieje, a w tle rozlegną się odgłosy upadającego ciała, jęków głównego bohatera i wypadłej z rąk protagonisty siekiery. Po dłuższej chwili gracz zostanie odesłany do menu głównego z odblokowanym - po wcześniejszej opłacie - [[Rozdział 2|rozdziałem 2: Stara Piosenka]]. Podsumowanie Rozdział 1 to najspokojniejszy i najbezpieczniejszy z dostępnych rozdziałów, który daje odpowiedni czas początkującemu graczu na zapoznać się z mechaniką rządzącą światem ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" i stosownie przyszykowuje go do późniejszych wydarzeń na jakie natknie się w rozdziale 2. Jak wcześniej wspomniano we wstępie, wymagana jest w nim przede wszystkim spostrzegawczość i stosowna znajomość otoczenia w jakim dzieje się rozgrywka czego chyba najlepszym przykładem jest szukanie 6 przedmiotów, które są losowo porozrzucane po budynku, a bez których dalsza kontynuacja gry jest niedostępna. Również w rozdziale 1 rozpoczyna się tendencja twórców do budowania fabuły. Pomimo tego, że wiele aspektów tego poziomu pozostaje tajemnicą to jednak właśnie ten etap rozgrywki przede wszystkim udziela graczu odpowiedzi na kilka podstawowych pytań: Kim jesteśmy? Co robimy w opuszczonym budynku? Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? Z drugiej strony pozwala lepiej pojąć następny rozdział m. in. tłumaczy, jak Henry znalazł się w pokoju pentagramu i przybliża sylwetkę "Bendy'ego", który później okaże się być o wiele groźniejszą i ważniejszą postacią niż na początku. Podsumowując: Znajomość tego rozdziału jest konieczna dla lepszego poznania gry i jej czekających na rozwiązanie zagadek. Postacie Negatywne *"Bendy" Pozytywne *Henry Neutralne *TheMeatly *Boris (martwy) *Joey Drew *Wally Franks Aktualizacje Lista aktualizacji Wersja 1.0.0 (prototyp) (osobny artykuł) Wersja 1.2.0 (aktualizacje rozdziału 2) Wersja 1.3.0 (aktualizacje rozdziału 3) Wersja 1.4.0 (wielkie aktualizacje) Wersja 1.5.0 (wersja finalna) Lokacje Początkowo w wersji 1.1.0.2 dodano Małe biuro, Schowek na Projektory, Sekretną Klatkę Schodową oraz powiększono piwnicę o jej pierwszy segment z klatką schodową. W wersji 1.3.0 dodany został Pub, Pokój Artystyczny, dwa dodatkowe pomieszczenia w Wąskim pokoiku: jedno jako schowek a drugie jako kryjówka wycinki Bendy'ego. Dodano również sekretne pomieszczenie za drzwiami wejściowymi z zabłąkanym Bendy'm. Wraz z wersją 1.4.0 dodano Dział Sztuki na miejsce Sekretnej klatki schodowej oraz całkowicie przebudowano Pokój z Ink Machine. Teraz prowadzi tam dodatkowy korytarz, a samo pomieszczenie jest większe. Ponadto dodano dwa prostopadłe do siebie korytarze z rurami podczas spadania. Pokoik za drzwiami został usunięty. Wersja finalna (1.5.0.0) pozwoliła jedynie dostać się do sekretnego przejścia na końcu Pubu w celu dostania się do Atramentowego Tunelu. Dźwięki W wersji 1.4.0 usunięto kwestię Henry'ego Wynoszę się z tego piekła! (I'm getting the hell out of here!) ''wypowiadaną w chwili zobaczenia Ink Bendy'ego. W wersji 1.5.0 (czyli finałowej) usunięto utwór ''Drawn to Darkness który zazwyczaj grał na napisach końcowych rozdziału 1. Teraz rozdział 1 przechodzi płynnie w rozdział 2. Grafika tu coś będzie Mechanika Gry W wersji 1.0.0 pominięto część ze zbieraniem dwóch skrzynek elektrycznych i wsadzaniu ich na miejsca a gra od razu kiedy tylko Henry zobaczy maszynę i wypowie swoją kwestię przechodzi do znalezienia zasilania w Main Power. Zostało to zmienione na aktualne w wersji 1.4.0. W wersji 1.2.0 zostały dodane dwie puszki zupy bekonowej w Małym biurze. Ich zdobycie nie wypełnia osiągnięcia Domowe przysmaki. ''Dodano je dopiero z aktualizacją 1.4.0 która wprowadziło także resztę zup bekonowych. Cytaty Henry= Cytaty oryginalne Tłumaczenie |-|Joey Drew= Cytaty oryginalne Tłumaczenie |-|Wally Franks= Cytaty oryginalne Tłumaczenie Tajemnice i teorie Joey Drew - kim był i co się z nim stało? Kim jest "Bendy" i co jest jego celem? Mroczna przeszłość budynku Ciekawostki *W grze pojawia się pewien paradoks - Mianowicie, gdy Henry dopiero powraca do opuszczonego budynku stwierdza: ,,Ok Joey. Jestem tu. Zobaczmy co chciałeś mi pokazać.", co sugeruje, że nie wie, co przyszykował dla niego Joey ani nawet, że jego przyjaciela nie ma w tym momencie w środku. Gdy jednak podchodzi do Ink Machine mówi: ,,Więc .. To Jest ta Maszyna Huh? Zastanawiam się Jak Można ją Włączyć..", co z kolei prowadzi do odwrotnego wniosku, że od samego początku wiedział o czym mówił Joey w liście skierowanym do niego!; *Rozdział 1 jest jedynym rozdziałem, w którym właściwie nie można zginąć, gdyż jedyna negatywna postać - "Bendy" jest zablokowana i nie może atakować; *W trailerze Rozdziału 1, gdy Henry wychodzi z pokoju Borysa na przeciwnej ścianie pokrytej dokumentami nie ma atramentowego napisu ,,Kto teraz się śmieje?", który pojawia się dopiero w samej grze. W porównaniu do trailera w grze inaczej ustawione jest też pobliskie krzesło. Mapy # Mapa pierwszego rozdziału w wersji 1.1.0 # Mapa pierwszego rozdziału w wersji 1.1.0-2 Galeria Inne Pomieszczenia Dostępne Korytarz_wyjściowy.jpg|Korytarz wyjściowy Biuro Henryego.png|Biuro Henry'ego Batim basement.png|Piwnica 2017-04-18.png|Pokój Borisa Ink machine Room.png|Pokój Ink Machine BendySample2.png|Pokój Mocy 16.png|Pokój Pentagramu BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Pokój Projektora Niedostępne SekretnaKlatkaSchodowa.png|Sekretna Klatka Schodowa WheelchairScene.png|Izba Chorych Przedmioty BookUI.png|Książka InkwellUI.png|Atrament GearUI.png|Koło Zębate DollUI.png|Pluszak Bendy'ego RecordUI.png|Płyta WrenchUI.png|Klucz Francuski Siekiera - ikona.png|Siekiera "Bendy" ''Zapoznaj się z:"Bendy"/Galeria image.jpg|Jumpscare "Bendy'ego" z Rozdziału 1 HesComingForYou.gif|"Bendy" próbujący dosięgnąć Henry'ego InkBendyFullAttack.gif|"Bendy" atakuje - pełny jumpscare BoardsNoLights.png|Alternatywny widok "Bendy'ego" próbującego dosięgnąć gracza MazabPlic.jpg|"Bendy" na jednym z flashbacków z Rozdziału 1 Image3.jpg|"Bendy" na jednym przed-flashbacku obok biurka Henry'ego Ink-Bendy-ending.png|Twarz "Bendy'ego" w zakończeniu 20171007080942_1.jpg|Nowy jumpscare z "Bendy'ego" Kategoria:Rozdział 1 Kategoria:Rozdziały